The Gateway
by Fellichan
Summary: A Gate opens between two worlds and chaos is ensured in a whole diffrent way XD This is just a pilot chapter for my Poll on my page, this story wil be continued when I m done with my current fic -


**A/N: Please make the poll on my page or leave reviews**

* * *

 **Konoha**

We all know the world of Naruto more or less...or better said we think we know it, but actually it is a bit different than the Manga made us believe. Beginning with the dark past the whole drama around Ootsutsuki Clan beginning with the rabbit goodness didn´t quiet went like in the manga we know.

Her sons Hagoromo and Hamura made her see reasons so she helped splitting the tentails into the Bijus sending them into the world of the humans to protect them, they travelled together until Kaguya got tried and went together with Hamura to the moon to rest. The drama between Indra and Ashura weren´t that sever but it still took place and made the gap between Senju and Uchiha. This gap was knitted by Harashima and Madara, they both with only one brother remaining that it was time to stop. Both clans made peace and built the village Konoha. With Madara not going mad the great fight never took place and the Uchihas weren´t discriminated by the second Hokage Tobirama, better said Madara was the second Hokage after his dear friend Harashima died in the fight against the wild Kyubi. Tobirama became the third after a long time watching how Madara cared for the village, he didn´t put the Uchihas under watch more likely he let in into ANBU and even built up the police force with a different cause. The Uchihas were leading and training the people in the force, but by choice and not by being forced. They were known as the peace creepers in Konoha and the ruthless force defending the village against every enemy.

* * *

Following down the time line to Minato as the fifth Hokage some other events changed or were different. For example, Dan never died making Tsunade more or less stay in Konoha, still traveling together but coming back every now and then. Jiraiya finding Nagato, Yahiko and Konan took them under his wing bringing them to Konoha. They still built Akatzuki with the known members, but they only freed Ame from its current Kage and Yahiko took the open place together with his later wife Konan. Nagato went together with the Akatzukis to Konoha and became a special ANBU group that Itachi Uchiha later joined. Kakashis teammates Rin and Obito never died and both were now married. Due the mission where Obito should have died Kakashi still got Obitos sharigan and Obito another normal eye, they both were called "The twin wheel demons".

So with no obvious dark force present, Narutos birth went smooth and he got both his parents alive and well. Orochimaru was to this time deep into an experiment with his Edo tensei, that went horrible wrong he fled and defected from Konoha leaving behind a pissed off and totally alive Madara, and no he was not halve alive with ash skin, no as powerful as he was and pissed of being awaken from his peaceful slumber he simply revived himself to kick Orochimarus ass, sadly said snake was faster and escaped. Madara now was leading the Uchiha clan again so the massacre never took place or was even concidered. After that most of the manga story we know happened like it was described with some alterations like Sasuke never getting the cursed seal and was still in the village.

Now with the Konoha nine being in the age of 16 something strange happened on the Hokage tower something shimmered alerting every ninja in range. Slowly a gate formed itself, it was big and was decorated with unknown symbols and its door were closed not moving an inch or even being scratched when some Ninjas launched attacks on it. They all stood before this riddle and Minato let Shikakau and his best ninjas work out some strategies.

1 month after the appearing the decided on a team that will go through the gate when the doors open and exactly that happened, the giant door slowly swung open showing off the darkness behind it. Kakashi only waved at his friends when he went with some ANBU into the darkness exploring what lies behind it.

* * *

My Name is Kiyo Itomi I´m a pretty normal woman at the age of 21 with long black hair, midnight blue eyes and glasses. My high is 1,60 meter, of my weight we better not talk but I´m not fat and not thin as a bone, with a lot of curves, too much of them for my taste but something I can´t change.

I´m an anime fan and a book worm liking to read and draw beside cooking and baking, making that to my job I work as a pastry chef in a lovely little café in the centre of my home town Tokyo and right in this moment was running some errant for my chef crossing a road when things went crazy.

I made sure I had everything for my chef while crossing the road, but stopped shortly to not run into the person before me which stopped suddenly. I hear whispering the cars stopped too for a moment it was eerily silent on this crossroad. I looked up to where the others looked to see a shimmering form of a giant gate slowly taking form in the middle of the road.

 _´What the hell!?´_

Some wise people began to go away from this area while other stood there and made videos and pictures and then were that ones like me who couldn´t believe their eyes to shocked to move.

The gate got a firm form and out of its darkness appeared people wearing a black uniform with white masks and drawn Katanas stopping after passing the gate.

Now seeing this the rest of the peoples began to panic and run to safety far away.

But I couldn´t move even when I wanted, because I knew this uniform, that shocked me the most.

It was the uniform of Konohas ANBU, Konoha yes that gravity defying silver hair of the leading ANBU was a dead giveaway.

 ** _´WHAT IN SEVEN HELLS!?´_**

I was firmly frozen in my place not far away from them now that the other peoples deserted the crossroad here and there you could see some people covering behind some buildings or cars.


End file.
